


Una vittoria nata dalla sconfitta

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Loqi aveva 16 anni la prima volta che sentì pronunciare il nome‘Cor l’Immortale’. Si trovava ad uno di quei noiosi meeting di aggiornamento per le reclute, e mentre venivano mostrate le foto delle varie zone di Lucis e i punti di interesse, Loqi non faceva altro se non pensare all’azione. Era fortemente patriottico, per così dire, fedele alla bandiera dell’Impero e tutto ciò che quella sua lealtà comportava.





	Una vittoria nata dalla sconfitta

**Author's Note:**

> \- Scritta per il COW-T8

**[Loqi Tummelt]**

 

Loqi aveva 16 anni la prima volta che sentì pronunciare il nome  _ ‘Cor l’Immortale’ _ . Si trovava ad uno di quei noiosi meeting di aggiornamento per le reclute, e mentre venivano mostrate le foto delle varie zone di Lucis e i punti di interesse, Loqi non faceva altro se non pensare all’azione. Era fortemente patriottico, per così dire, fedele alla bandiera dell’Impero e tutto ciò che quella sua lealtà comportava.

Era una delle reclute migliori, se non la più giovane, e già aveva la lungimiranza di capire che tutto quello che stavano imparando lì per teoria sarebbe stato pressoché inutile una volta nel bel mezzo della  _ pratica. _

Sul campo di battaglia, si diceva, tutto sarebbe stato diverso. Non avrebbero avuto modo di pensare a stupide nozioni teoriche, perché a vincere non era sempre l'esercito più forte o intelligente, ma spesso a fare la differenza era semplicemente il soldato più veloce e furbo, colui che sapeva agire prontamente in ogni situazione. E lui, aveva la presunzione di definirsi tale perché, non a caso, in tutti i test pratici aveva preso il punteggio massimo.

Tuttavia, gli bastò sentire un nome per ritrovarsi suo malgrado a mostrare un po' più di interesse.

Cor Leonis, detto  _ L’Immortale _ . Generale dell’esercito di Lucis che veniva descritto non sono come un nemico a livello  _ Codice Rosso  _ \- il più alto stato d’allerta -, ma anche come uno dei compagni più fidati e letali di Re Regis, un guerriero impareggiabile, temuto pure dalla morte che non aveva mai reclamato la sua vita.

Aveva appreso quelle nozioni storcendo il naso, arrivando alla conclusione che quei racconti non fossero altro se non un'esagerazione per spingere i giovani cadetti come lui a prestare più attenzione sul campo di battaglia, e forte della storia militare della sua casata, i Tummelt, Loqi si disse che vero o meno sarebbe stato lui stesso a mettere una pietra tombale sulla testa di Cor Leonis, a dimostrare che quell’uomo non era poi così  _ ‘immortale’ _ .

Solo anni dopo, Loqi fu per davvero in grado di incontrare il guerriero di Lucis nel campo di battaglia.

Aveva insistito, nonostante la giovane età, per essere mandato in prima linea sul territorio nemico e quello che sarebbe dovuto essere il suo  _ glorioso debutto _ si rivelò invece essere una  _ sonora disfatta _ .

La fanteria era stata spazzata via dall’esercito di Lucis e per finire anche il suo blindato Magitek finì per essere danneggiato a tal punto da costringerlo a usare la capsula di salvataggio per scampare all’imminente esplosione.

Atterrò a qualche metro dalla carcassa in fiamme del suo mezzo da battaglia e, trascinandosi fuori dalla capsula, dovette subito sfoderare la sua spada, preparandosi agli attacchi nemici. Aveva resistito fino a quel momento, ritardando il più possibile la disfatta in attesa dei rinforzi, ma ormai da terra c'era ben poco che poteva fare.

Aveva perso la sua posizione di vantaggio e, inoltre, Cor Leonis era lì a pochi metri da lui, con la katana in mano, la schiena dritta ed un espressione dura e fiera in viso.

Appariva come un vero soldato, ligio al dovere e fedele alla sua terra, e Loqi si sentì tremare dinanzi all’aura di risoluzione che sembrava aleggiare attorno all’uomo, resa quasi palpabile dalla sua sola postura.

Ispirava rispetto e forza, e forse - si sentì quasi costretto a considerare - Cor Leonis era per davvero quel guerriero imbattibile e pericoloso dal quale era meglio girare al largo. Tuttavia quello non gli impedì di stringere più forte la sua arma, pronto a tutto. Non si sarebbe mai fatto sconfiggere senza prima combattere, avrebbe reso complicata la vita del suo nemico.

Infatti quando i loro occhi si incrociarono, Loqi tentò di mostrarsi sicuro di sé, senza alcuna paura. Cor Leonis, invece iniziò a squadrarlo da capo a piedi, i muscoli pronti a scattare al minimo movimento. Lo stava giudicando e per quanto Loqi trovasse al limite dello straziante quell’improvvisa calma, si impose di non abbassare mai lo sguardo.

_ “Vieni. Ti sto aspettando!” _ , gridò dentro di sé, restando poi senza fiato quando Leonis gli diede le spalle, allontanandosi senza rivolgergli la parola.

Tutto ciò che Loqi comprese in quell’istante fu che era stato risparmiato e quello divenne per lui un’onta. In quella sconfitta così bruciante l’unica vittoria,  _ consolazione, _ era la sua vita. Ne era grato, certo, ma Cor Leonis lo aveva deliberatamente ignorato, non lo aveva considerato un avversario degno di lui… non poteva sopportarlo.

_ “Questa sarà l'ultima volta che mi sottovaluti, Leonis”. _

  
  
  
  


**[Cor Leonis]**

 

Cor, a volte, si chiedeva cosa avesse fatto di male in una sua vita precedente per meritarsi certi tipi di alleati e altrettanti nemici.

Non era solito lamentarsi, ma quando Monica iniziava ad insinuare qualcosa su una presunta  _ ‘infatuazione’ _ di Loqi Tummelt, Generale Brigadiere di  Niflhem, nei suoi confronti, Cor sentiva quasi il bisogno di andare anticipatamente in pensione, lasciandosi alle spalle tutte quelle frivolezze che non gli erano mai interessate.

Lui era un soldato, quella dell’esercito era l'unica vita che conosceva - non a caso aveva trascorso oltre metà della sua vita sotto le armi - e il romanticismo, le infatuazioni e tutto quello che poteva venire collegato a esse non facevano parte della sua esistenza. Almeno non più, perché si era precluso l'opportunità di amare quando la donna per la quale aveva provato dei sentimenti d’affetto aveva scelto di amare e di sposare un altro uomo.

Aveva amato ed era rimasto scottato, fine della storia.

Aveva quarantadue anni e, di certo, aveva smesso di credere da parecchio tempo a quelle cose così puerili… anche se il fatto di pensarci, pur di giustificare il suo rifiuto, non era sicuramente di buon auspicio. Soprattutto quando Monica gli rivolgeva quello sguardo tanto carico di comprensione quanto di malizia nel sentire la voce di Loqi sollevarsi nel campo di battaglia.

«Questa volta dimostrerò a tutti che non sei immortale come dicono».

Il ragazzo era sicuramente un ottimo pilota, sapeva muovere quei blindati Magitek con un’abilità fuori dal comune, ma non era un genio nello scegliere i suoi avversari.

«Non una parola Helshett, o ti ritroverai rilegata agli archivi», borbottò Cor, stringendo la sua spada. Monica non si mostrò impensierita da quella minaccia che, malgrado tutto, Cor sapeva di non poter mantenere: erano poche le persone delle quali poteva fidarsi, e la donna rientrava da quei prescelti.

«Ai suoi ordini, Generale», rispose lei con un mezzo sorriso, che scomparve lasciando spazio a un'espressione più seria in vista della battaglia.

Cor sospirò e, scrollandosi da dosso tutti quei pensieri, iniziò a guidare i suoi uomini in quello scontro per bloccare la costruzione di una base di Niflheim ai confini tra Insomnia e Leide. Da ormai anni, quello era un lavoro degli Angoni, ma a loro volta questi erano occupati nel Cavaugh con altri imperiali… e tutti quegli attacchi non facevano altro se non confermare la ferrea stretta dell’esercito nemico su Lucis.

La loro difensiva si trasformò ben presto in una vittoria e, ancora una volta, Cor si ritrovò a fronteggiare faccia a faccia Loqi Tummelt.

Con la spada in mano, sporco di polvere e con qualche escoriazione, il giovane Generale Brigadiere di Niflhem si lanciò contro di lui senza alcuna tattica, guidato solamente dalla frustrazione e dall’insana ossessione che nutriva nei suoi confronti.

Gli occhi violacei di Loqi brillavano di orgoglio e tenacia, che divenne per un momento paura quando Cor, lo atterrò senza apparente sforzo.

Il giovane digrignò i denti, alzando istintivamente il mento quando senti la lama della katana del Generale vicino alla sua gola.

_ “È terrorizzato” _ , pensò Cor,  _ “ma come sempre affronta la morte senza timore, se non con il rimorso di aver potuto fare di più”. _

Non era la prima volta che scorgeva quei sentimenti nelle iridi del soldato di Niflheim e, suo malgrado, non sarebbe stata neanche l'ultima. Infatti, sospirando, abbassò l'arma.

_ “Mi sono proprio rammollito”, _ si rimproverò.

«… perché?»

Loqi non si era mosso e lo stava fissando sorpreso ma anche arrabbiato, ferito in quell’orgoglio che ostentava senza alcun timore.

«Torna a casa, ragazzo», tagliò corto, «sei giovane, il campo da battaglia non è per chi ha ancora tutta la vita davanti».

La sua risposta parve, se possibile, irritare ulteriormente l'altro.

«Non sottovalutarmi!», gracchiò il giovane, iniziano poi a strillargli dietro tutto il suo odio insieme alla promessa di sconfiggerlo un giorno mentre Cor, silenzioso, decideva di raggiungere il resto del suo squadrone che lo stava attendendo.

«Con tutto il rispetto, signore», esordì uno dei soldati più giovani, mostrandosi confuso nel vedere un’aeronave di Niflheim prelevare il nemico, «non dovremo catturare il Generale Brigadiere?»

«E privare il Generale Leonis del suo divertimento?», ribatté un altro con tono divertito che divenne subito un: «Mi scusi, signore!», quando Cor puntò lo sguardo verso di lui, freddo e letale.

I soldati parlavano, era normale. Leonis sapeva quanto un reggimento potesse essere facilmente paragonabile a un gruppetto di donne di mezza età dedite al pettegolezzo, non poteva farci niente, ma ovviamente trovava oltremodo fastidioso essere lui stesso il soggetto di quelle chiacchiere.

«Facciamo rientro in città», ordinò. Nessuno, nel sentire il suo tono, ebbe il coraggio di controbattere. Le operazioni di ritirata iniziarono subito e Cor rimase con Monica a gestirle e osservarle.

«Generale, non ha davvero mai pensato di ucciderlo o di farlo prigioniero?», gli chiese la donna dopo un momento di silenzio.

Cor sospirò ancora.

«Sarebbe un prigioniero irritante», dichiarò senza però guardarla in viso.

«La morte? Non è la prima volta che uccidiamo un generale nemico», riprese Monica, e Leonis esitò per qualche istante prima di donarle una risposta.

«È… solo un ragazzo».

Loqi a malapena raggiungeva i vent’anni. Era forse il più giovane dell’esercito di Niflhem e Cor non poteva non pensare a quanto quel ragazzo stesse buttando via la sua vita in quel modo, seguendo le direttive dell’Impero.

_ “Non è poi così diverso da me” _ , pensò. Perché per quanto odiasse ammetterlo, in Loqi vedeva il se stesso di oltre trent'anni prima. La stessa sete di fama e vittoria, la testardaggine e l'arroganza, la presunzione di sentirsi il migliore di tutti.

Alla fin fine, voleva solamente dargli una seconda possibilità così come era stata data a lui dopo aver fronteggiato Gilgamesh, perché era certo che nessun’altro di Lucis avrebbe risparmiato la vita a un nemico. Tuttavia, spettava a Loqi comprendere di non poter continuare a sprecare la sua giovinezza in quel modo.

  
  
  
  


**[Loqi Tummelt]**

 

La vita di Loqi era finita.

La sua lenta caduta iniziò con la morte di Sua Grazia Lunafreya ad Altissia. Non aveva partecipato a quella battaglia a causa di alcune ferite riportate durante l'ultima battaglia contro il Principe Noctis, ma la notizia della caduta dell’Oracolo non tardò ad raggiungere ogni angolo di Eos.

Da quel giorno, le giornate avevano inesorabilmente iniziato ad accorciarsi, ed era stato un cambiamento graduale e impercettibile ma che presto divenne impossibile da ignorare… così come le  notizie riguardanti la caduta di varie basi imperiali sparse sul territorio a causa dei Daemon.

Si parlava di persone scomparse nel nulla e di interi laboratori ormai presi d'assalto da quei mostri, e quando questi iniziarono a riversarsi anche a Gralea, Loqi non poté far altro se non iniziare ad aprire gli occhi.

Si ritrovò a combattere contro quegli esseri per proteggere dei civili, ingaggiando al tempo stesso anche una battaglia interiore nel rendersi conto di non essere stato in grado di fare niente per l'Impero. Non per la persona che sedeva sul trono, ma per ciò che per lui aveva sempre rappresentato il simbolo che portava ricamato con orgoglio sul suo mantello.

Perché per quanto Loqi si sentisse legato e fedele alla sua patria, non era mai stato uno stupido. Era impossibile non collegare tutte quelle notizie e disgrazie a un unico filo conduttore… e lui, seguendo le direttive dell’Imperatore, aveva tradito Niflheim e tutta la sua popolazione che in quel momento si stava battendo per sopravvivere.

Quella consapevolezza lo investì in pieno, privandolo di ogni convinzione. Che vita poteva avere senza più uno scopo?

Aveva creato e costruito tutta la sua esistenza per l'Impero, e niente di tutto ciò che aveva fatto sembrava poter essere abbastanza per salvare quegli innocenti che stavano morendo a causa dei Daemon.

Si sentiva sconfitto, ma alla fine fu Aranea a riportarlo all’ordine. Era una traditrice, in combutta con Lucis, ma quando la sentì parlare e  _ ordinargli  _ di salvare quanti più civili fosse riuscito a recuperare dalla capitale, lui non esitò a rispondere a quella chiamata. Quello era uno scopo, si disse per incoraggiarsi, e anche un modo per salvare chi non poteva proteggersi da solo.

Riuscì a salvare solo cento persone, che andarono a unirsi agli abitanti di Tenebrae che si erano ormai affidati alle cure e alla protezione di Aranea.

La donna non fu gentile con lui, non per cattiveria ma per spingerlo a combattere e per dargli quella porta di  _ seconda possibilità _ che Loqi non era neanche certo di meritare.

«Non sono qui per piacerti,  _ cupcake _ . Siamo qui per aiutare e per cercare di porre rimedio ciò che quella testa di cazzo del tuo Imperatore insieme al Cancelliere hanno fatto», gli aveva detto la mercenaria, «che ti piaccia o no, ora non esiste più né Niflheim né Lucis. Siamo tutti sulla stessa barca».

E, sotto quell’ideologica bandiera di unione e salvataggio, Loqi tornò a Lucis con i sopravvissuti di Tenebrae e Niflheim.

La situazione a Lucis si rivelò ben presto essere drastica tanto quanto quella dell’Impero e fu proprio durante quella prima settimana di caos che la sua strada si incrociò con quella di Cor Leonis.

Il suo più acerrimo nemico, l'uomo che aveva giurato di uccidere, era lì con lui come alleato in quella continua ed estenuante battaglia contro i Daemon.

Loqi non cercò il dialogo con lui, né durante quel primo incontro né nei successivi per almeno cinque mesi. Era troppo occupato a capire come sopravvivere e magari anche come superare l'orgoglio per parlare con Leonis.

L’occasione, arrivò suo malgrado durante una missione nella quale dovevano scortare Cid, uno dei più vecchi e cari amici di Cor, da Hammerhead a Lestallum.

Seduti insieme sul cofano del camion guidato da Cindy, la nipote di Cid, entrambi rimasero in silenzio per gran parte del viaggio rivolgendosi poche e concise parole solo durante gli incontri casuali con i Daemon.

Si proteggevano le spalle a vicenda e Loqi non poteva non sentirsi quasi rassicurato da Leonis e dalle sue abilità, ma non abbastanza da tenere la bocca chiusa e ringhiargli dietro un: «Guai a te se muori! Se qualcuno dovrà ucciderti, quel qualcuno sarò io!» 

Cor aveva sbuffato per poi rispondere con un: «Allora cerca di sopravvivere».

In quel momento Loqi non lo sapeva ancora ma quello scambio di frasi divenne quasi una sorta di rito per entrambi, un modo scaramantico per mantenersi in vita e per avvicinarsi lentamente l'uno all’altro.

Dalla sconfitta di tutti i suoi ideali, quella sorta di rinascita poteva essere vista come una piccola vittoria.

  
  
  
  


**[Cor Leonis]**

 

All’inizio era stato solo sesso.

Uno sfogo, il lasciar andare via la frustrazione che in quegli anni di buio si era portato dietro come un macigno. Era una funzione naturale del corpo, si era detto Cor, ma non ne andava fiero.

Loqi, d'altro canto, era quasi un ragazzino in confronto a lui e non era una scusa accettabile il fatto che fosse stato proprio l’ex imperiale il primo a infilargli le mani nei pantaloni.

_ “Una notte e basta”, _ si era detto la prima volta, cinque anni prima, ma alla fine le notti erano diventate molte di più, e i rifugi più disparati durante le loro missioni si erano trasformati nella sicura e calda camera da letto dell’appartamento di Loqi a Lestallum.

Era solo sesso però, si ripeteva Cor. Perché nessuno dei due voleva o aveva bisogno del peso di qualche sentimento in quegli anni così al limite della morte, o almeno lui la pensava così.

Labbra contro labbra mettevano a tacere qualsiasi parola superflua o scomoda, mentre con rabbia e frustrazione si strappavano via i vestiti. Chiudevano fuori da quell’appartamento tutto il resto… se non per piccoli scambi di parole.

«Sei stato troppo avventato, oggi», mugugnò infatti Cor, riportando alla mente le azioni azzardate del più giovane, compiute a malapena qualche ora prima.

Loqi sospirò in risposta, alzando il bacino per farsi togliere i pantaloni.

«Sono vivo, che problema c’è?», ribatté il giovane.

«Potevi morire», tagliò corto, lanciando alle loro spalle gli indumenti di Loqi, «e sarebbe spettato a me trascinare qui il tuo cadavere».

Furono le unghie di Tummelt, affondate sulla pelle delle sue spalle, a dargli una prima risposta.

«Potresti evitare di parlare di cadaveri, specialmente del mio, mentre ho un’erezione?»

«Allora cerca di non fare più azioni così imprudenti».

Si fissarono negli occhi per qualche momento, entrambi ben decisi a non arretrare dalla posizione presa. Non lo facevano mai, erano entrambi testardi, e anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso: a Cor piaceva quella sfida.

Alla fine, il sesso non era mai semplice sesso. Era una continua ricerca di supremazia da parte di Loqi che Cor si premurava di vincere ogni volta, certo che al suo giovane amante non dispiacesse per davvero quella sconfitta. D’altro canto, vincevano entrambi.

Faceva quasi comodo pensarla in quel modo, perché in quel modo Cor riusciva a non dare troppo peso a tutte le conseguenze dei loro gesti… anche se c’erano e spesso faticava ad esempio a nascondere tutta la preoccupazione che non poteva fare a meno di riversare nei confronti del più giovane.

Poteva ripetere fino alla nausea che si trattava di solo sesso, di una battaglia di piacere per affermarsi l’uno sull’altro… ma in quei cinque anni era diventato un qualcosa di più e che in un mondo in rovina Cor sentiva non potersi più permettere.

Ma era ugualmente indispensabile, perché stava diventando impossibile anche per lui nascondere i suoi sentimenti e le emozioni che provava nel guardare il viso del giovane disteso sotto di sé. Non era solo sesso il bisogno di fargli provare più piacere possibile. E non era semplice cameratismo la necessità di proteggerlo e di assicurarsi che tornasse da ogni missione tutto intero.

Poteva sconfiggere Loqi in ogni modo, ma alla fine la vera vittoria non era sua. Era quella inconscia del giovane nei suoi confronti.

Lo baciò, mettendo a tacere parte dei suoi pensieri e i gemiti sempre più alti del suo amante, e stringendolo a sé sperò di poter superare il suo orgoglio un giorno, di poter ammettere quei sentimenti dai quali era fuggito per troppo tempo.

  
  
  
  


**[Loqi Tummelt]**

 

L’alba arrivò in un modo così inaspettato da sorprenderli.

Si trovavano per le strade distrutte di Insomnia a combattere i daemon quando i primi raggi del sole iniziarono a illuminare l'intero paesaggio.

I daemon scomparvero insieme alle ombre della notte, e solo dopo un momento di incertezza e confusione tutti i cacciatori iniziarono a gioire ed esultare osservando il cielo farsi azzurro dopo tutti quegli anni di oscurità. Era uno spettacolo unico, da togliere il fiato, e Loqi si sentì quasi felice all’idea di condividerlo proprio con Cor.

Avevano passato dieci anni avvolti dall’oscurità, combattendo per la loro stessa vita e per la sopravvivenza di Eos. Non avevano perso la speranza e il ritorno del Re li aveva spinti di nuovo nelle strade per l’ultima battaglia.

Loqi aveva insistito nell’essere presente e non si pentì quando sentì quella luce così rassicurante accarezzargli il viso. Era come un balsamo per tutte le ferite e la disperazione che erano andate ad accumularsi in quel decennio.

Sorrise e, battendo l'imbarazzo, strinse di nascosto la mano di Cor. Era reale così come l'alba che tanto avevano atteso.

«Dovremo stare insieme», commentò l'uomo di punto in bianco, e Loqi, sorpreso, scoppiò a ridere. Una risata liberatoria che si stava unendo non solo alla gioia degli altri cacciatori, ma anche a quella dello stesso Cor.

«Lo penso anche io», rispose sincero.

Non gli importava se tutta la loro relazione era iniziata con la sua sconfitta perché in quel momento si sentiva un vero e proprio vincitore.


End file.
